Cheated
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Edward's jealousy towards jake had ruined Bella and Jasper's relationship with Edward and alice. They escaped and fall in love. Jacob is included alot in the first chapter.
1. Jealousy

Cheated

"Edward I was just hanging out with Jake!" I protested. We were having this fight Again. He thinks I am cheating on him when I am not.

I and Jake just hang out at the beach. Oh it's when we hold hands. That is natural for some reason. I and Jake are like brother and sister. It's natural.

"Yeah right Bella. How do I know that he is kissing you?" Edward said.

"Because you will be able to read it in his mind jackass!" I said and left. I slammed the door and walked to my new convertible. I drove to La Push. Jake saw me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Need…To…Breathe…Jake!" I gasped. He laughed and put me down.

"Hey Bells want to go to the beach?" he asked giving me his smile. He held out his hand.

"Sure let's go." I said. We walked to the beach and sat at our usual spot watching the waved crash onto the giant rocks.

"Me and Edward got in a fight about you." I said laughing a little.

"Well I know I'm irresistible." He said in a sexy voice. I smacked his arm.

"No dummy. We got in one because I come here. He thinks I am cheating on him." I said sighing.

"Oh come on Bella. The only way he would find out is if he read my mind." Jacob said.

"Exactly! That is what I told him! He thinks you are dangerous when I know better than him that you won't hurt me." I said.

"Right Bella, he has jealousy Issues." He said. That caused me to laugh hard. After I calmed down he said,

"Bella you want to jump on the cliff?" he asked. I had to think. For one I have done this when Edward came back. I snuck out here. I was awesome. Then I knew Edward would kill me. Then I remembered that I am wearing a tank top and shorts under my t-shirt and skirt. The rebellious Bella came in my mind. I smirked.

"Sure let's go." I said taking off my shirt. He gasped.

"Chill Jake I am wearing a tank top and shorts." I said laughing. He relaxed and I was in my tank top and shorts. We walked to the cliff and were strapped and ready to go.

"Ready Bells." He asked.

"I guess." I said. I took a hold on both of his hands.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3 jump!" he said and we did. I gasped before we hit the cool water. Good thing I know how to swim. We resurfaced. We were both laughing.

"Want to do it again?" he asked. I nodded.

3 hours later.

We were sitting in the living room in more comfy clothes. I was sitting by Jake just chatting when my phone rang. I looked on the collar i.d and it said 'Edward' I ignored it and put it back in my bag. He won't be hearing from me tonight. I sighed in frustration.

"Boyfriend alert?" he mused. I hit him with a pillow. He hit me back.

"Hey!" I said and we ended up in an all out pillow war. I hit him once more and he pounces on me and tickles my sides. I was screaming of hysterical laughter.

"Jake! Stop!" I laughed.  
"What do you say?" he pressed,

"I'm sorry!" I squealed. He let me go and we just sat there chatting.

2 hours later.

I had to take a shower to wash Jacob off me. I knew it was useless. After I was done I hugged Jake. He whimpered like a dog.

"Aw Jake what's wrong?" I asked

"There is no telling when you will be back. For all we know you can be locked up in your room forever." He said.

"I will tell you what. Block your mind." I said.

"Blocking… There blocked." He said.

"Tomorrow is Saturday and it will be extremely sunny so Edward can't come out side so I will have Charlie come to take me here when he goes to work." I said

"But doesn't Edward come when you are sleeping?" he asked.

"He went hunting tonight. He won't be back till Sunday so I get to spend all day with my puppy." I mused. He kissed my face for being a dog in human form. For a dog he would be licking all over my face. I laughed.

"Bye Jake." I said.

"Bye Bells." He said as I drove off. I was changing the station when I heard my song. It was Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson. I started to sing along.

Are you a man who loves and cherishes and cares for me?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
are you a guard in a prison, maximum security?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
do we stay home all the time Cuz you want me to yourself?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
or am I locked away, out of fear that I'd find someone else  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? yeah

Chorus:  
Well, I don't like living under your spotlight  
Just because you think I might find somebody worthy oh oh oh  
Well, I don't like living under your spotlight  
Baby if you treat me right, you won't have to worry

Is this a relationship, fulfilling your needs as well as mine  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
Or is this just my sentence, am I doing time?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
Oh If this is love, real, real love, then I'm staying no doubt  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
But if I'm just loves prisoner, then I'm busting out  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah

(Chorus)

Oh, you ought to be ashamed of yourself  
What the hell do you think you're doing?  
Loving me, loving me, so wrong  
Baby, all I do is try  
(Try)  
To show you that you're my (my) one and only guy (only guy)  
No matter who may come along  
Open your eyes Cuz baby I don't like

(Chorus x2)

That song to me is inspirational. I will see Jake tomorrow and he is not stopping me from seeing my best friend. I walked in the house to see Charlie.

"Hey Dad when you leave for work can you drop me off at Jake's?" I asked.

"Sure Bells." He said.

"Thanks dad goodnight." I said as I walked up stairs. I quickly closed my window for the first time. I sighed and listened to my iPod. I dozed off afterwards.

"Thanks dad!" I yelled as he went into the car.

"See ya Bella." He said and drove off. I looked for Jake but only to see a furry werewolf. I smiled and petted Jake.

"Hey Jake I can't hang out with a werewolf all day so how about you turn human for me huh?" I said laughing. Jake laughed and changed human.

"So you want us to chill at your house." He asked.

"Sure lets walk." I said. He already had on clothes so we walked. We got there and we watched TV. I heard a crash in my room.

"Let's see what's going on." I said. We both got up and walked slowly to my room. I slowly crept the door open. I grabbed Jake's hand. When I opened the door stood Edward. He was climbing in the window. He didn't see us yet I took a chance to mouthed a 'go' and we ran back downstairs out the door and he changed to wolf form and we went back to La Push. We sat on the border line and took a deep breath as Jacob turned back to human form.

"That was close." I said. My luck was destroyed when my phone rang.

"God Damnit." I said and answered it.

"What?" I said coldly.

"Bella where are you?" Edward asked.

"Don't worry about it." I said coldly.

"I will find you eventually Bella." He said darkly and hung up. I sighed giving up.

"Yeah I knew this was a bad idea. At least we tried." I said.

"Yeah I know it was actually a great idea. You and I hanging out its fun." Jacob said. This brought tears to my eyes. Edward was being so cold. Not letting me hang out with my best friend because he was jealous.

"Oh Jake." I said and I hugged him and cried in his shirt. He lifted my chin.

"Bella it's ok." He said wiping the tears that are falling.

"No it's not. My boyfriend is being a psychotic jackass because he is jealous of me hanging with my best friend who is a werewolf. The only reason he thinks you are dangerous because you guys are enemies." I said.

"Bella its ok how do you get rid of your anger besides crying?" he asked.

"Well in Phoenix I took martial arts classes and I was really good. It helped me with my anger and my self-esteem." I said.

"Wow do you still remember any?" he said smiling.

"Yeah do you want me to show you?" I asked. He nodded. I got up.

"Ok this one is called the raging fire. It has to deal with how I feel now." I said.

I started to do some kicks and about 3 back flips and 4 front flips. When I finished Jake was shocked.

"Bella that was awesome!" he said.

"Does Edward know?" he asked.

"No. If I took classes here he would be furious." I scoffed sitting back beside him.

"Oh Bella want me to take you to Cullen's?" he asked.

"Um sure I guess." I said and we walked to Edward's. We were close to the house. I kissed Jake on the cheek.

"Thanks Jake for your effort." I said smiling.

"No problem Bella. Call me." He said as he walked off. I headed inside using the key I had. I heard moaning up stairs and I went upstairs. I opened the door upstairs to Edward's room and I was shocked to see what I saw. Edward was making out with Alice.

"What the fuck Edward?!" I shrieked. They both jumped to see me in the door way.

"Bella this isn't…" Edward started but I stopped him.

"No don't you even dare. Are you that jealous that you had to make out with your sister?! You know what you can have her although Jasper won't be happy with it either. We are so done Edward Cullen." I said and walked out the door walked right into Jasper. He had the look of sadness anger and rage. Yikes.


	2. Love

I love you

Jasper walked past me to look in the room. He turned back to me.

"Did this really happen?" he asked. I nodded sadly. He turned to his room. I walked in there to see him packing.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To New York and you are coming with me." He said.

"I am?" I said confused. He laughed.

"Oh silly Bella of course you are. I can't leave you here with them." He said kissing my hand gently. Oh my god he looked so hot right now.

"Come on Bella lets go get your stuff." He said taking my hand. We walked hand in hand to the car.

2 hours later

We were driving to New York in Jaspers car with our stuff. Since Charlie died a year ago I didn't have to tell him anything. Then my favorite Alicia Keys song played on the radio. I started to sing along to the song.

You could buy me diamonds  
You could buy me pearls  
Take me on a cruise around the world  
Baby, you know I'm worth it  
Dinner light by candles  
Run my bubble bath  
Make love tenderly to last, and last  
Baby, you know I'm worth it

(Bridge)  
Wanna' please; wanna' keep; wanna' treat your  
woman right?  
Not just told, but to show, that she knows she's  
worth your time

you will lose, if you choose, to refuse to put her first  
She will and she can find a man who knows her worth!  
Mmmmmmmmm

(Chorus)  
'Cause a real man knows a real woman when he  
sees her (when he sees her)  
And a real woman knows a real man  
Aint 'fraid to please her (please her)  
And a real woman knows a real man always  
comes first (first)  
And a real man just can't deny  
A woman's worth

Mmmmmm hmmmmm (x1), Mmmmmm hmmmmm (x1), Mmmmmm hmmmmm (x1), Mmmm

(Hold up)

(Verse 2)  
If you treat me fairly  
I'll give you all my goods...  
Treat you like a real woman should  
Baby, I know you're worth it  
If you never play me  
Promise not to bluff  
I'll hold you down when it gets rough  
'Cause baby, I know you're worth it

(Bridge 2)  
She rolls the mile; makes you smile, all the while  
being true  
Don't take for granted the passions that she has  
for you  
You will lose, if you choose, to refuse to put her first  
She will and she can find a man who knows  
her worth!  
...OH!

(Chorus)  
'Cause a real man knows a real woman when he  
sees her (when he sees her)  
And a real woman knows a real man  
Aint 'fraid to please her (please me)  
And a real woman knows a real man always  
comes first (first, baby)  
And a real man just can't deny  
A woman's worth

[Breakdown]  
No need to read in between the lines  
Spell it out for you (spell it out for you)  
Just hear this song  
'Cause you can't go wrong when you value(Better value...)  
A woman's, woman's, woman's, woman's Worth! (Yeah)

[Chorus (x2)]  
'Cause a real man knows a real woman when he  
sees her (when he sees her[1st time]) (nothing' like a woman's worth [2nd time])  
And a real woman knows a real man  
Aint 'fraid to please her (please me [1st time]) (ohhhh, ooh [2nd time])  
And a real woman knows a real man always  
comes first (first, baby [1st time]) (comes first [2nd time])  
And a real man just can't deny  
A woman's worth (a woman's worth)

Mmmmn hmmn (x1)

Dooooh

Mmmm hmmn (x1)

Suba duba do'h

Mmmm hmmn (x1)

doodle Dee doodle Dee

Mmmmmm hmmn (x1)

Ohhhh

Hmmn hmmn (x1)

Better Cherish that woman

Hmmn hmmn (x1)

You better be good for that woman

Hmmn hmmn (x1), Mmmm hmmn (x1)

Oooohhhh yeah

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jasper looked like he saw a ghost. I laughed out loud.

"Earth to Jasper." I said waving my hand. I sent happiness to him which made him snap out of it.

"Huh? Oh sorry Bella. Your voice is beautiful. I didn't know you liked to sing." He said looking back at the road.

"Yeah I was in chorus at my old school." I said. Another song came back on and I got happy because I loved the song.

There's this girl know  
so deep in love (in love)  
Do almost anything  
to make him see they she's the one  
but he doesn't feel a girl like her  
He's so, so wrapped up  
Cause the average girl  
will give him anything he wants

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
He's so caught up  
He won't call her  
He shows no love  
So she decides

_[Chorus]_  
I changed my mind  
I don't love you  
I don't love you no more  
Don't waste my time

_[Verse 2:]_  
It's the funniest thing cause I  
know how I feel inside  
but you never felt the same as I  
(never, never, never, ohhhh)  
I miss him so much  
I bet you don't even notice  
and he don't even realize  
Cause he...

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
He's so caught up  
He won't call her  
He shows no love  
So she decides

_[Chorus]_  
I changed my mind  
I don't love you  
I don't love you no more  
Don't waste my time

_[Bridge]_  
I'm so over you  
got no more to give  
I gave it all to you  
and you couldn't handle it  
and I don't care  
if you come back to me on your knees  
I just don't love you no more

_[Chorus]_  
I changed my mind  
I don't love you  
I don't love you no more  
Don't waste my time

_[Kanye]_  
Stop

What you thinkin'  
When you see me on the corner  
and you see me hanging' out  
men on the block  
don't care what it's all about

_[Kanye]_  
And stop

What you thinkin'  
when you see me coming through  
and you see me with a men  
on the corner till' 2

I looked outside and we were pulling into a giant house. It was white with nicely green grass. It was a beautiful house. I was so stuck in my own little world that I jumped at Jasper's touch to my shoulder.

"God Jasper." I gasped. He laughed.

"Sorry Bella but you were so caught in the house that I had to snap you out of it." He said getting out of the car.

I went inside the house. I was in my dream house I thought of as a kid. I was thinking of a pay back to Jasper. I hid in one of the bedrooms. I waited.

2 minutes later

I heard the door open and close. I giggled softly and hid under the covers. Oh my god it was so silky. I heard the door open.

"Bella?" no response.

"Bella?" he said in a sing song voice. I heard him crept closer to the bed. I felt his hands run down my body. I had to control my heart beat even though he can hear it. He lifted the covers and jumped in the bed. I squealed but he pulled my ankle to him. I laughed and tried to get away from him but sadly failing. He tickled my side and I was laughing hysterically.

"Jasper Stop!" I squealed.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Yes!" I squealed. He laughed and let me go. We sat in the bed just chilling. I knew this will be better.

6 months later.

It has been 6 months since me and Jasper moved to New York and I love it. I was watching TV when I felt arms around my waist.

"Hi Bella what are you watching?" he asked.

"I am watching Jon and Kate Plus 8. It's about this family with 8 kids." I said.

"Wow sounds cute." He said sitting beside me.

"Bella I have something to tell you." He said. I nodded.

"Bella I love you." He said. I gasped. He finally told me.

"Jasper I love you too." I said. His lips descended on mine. I was shocked at first but I eagerly kissed back. We kissed for about a minute for me to breathe. We rested foreheads against each others.

"So we are together now?" I asked. He responded by kissing me back.

"I will take that as an yes." I giggled. I am now in love with Jasper Hale.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Authors note: Sorry if it's too fast! I was so excited of the chapter that I couldn't resist. Just so you know the first song was I changed my mind by Keyshia Cole and the second one is Woman's Worth by Alicia Keys. Love you all!!!!!!


	3. Oh my god and cyle

Oh my god and cycle

Our anniversary was today and I was so excited. It would be 1 month since our first kiss and 7 months since we moved to New York. Jasper went hunting so I went to look for something to dress in. I put on my blue dress and ballet flats. I took my shower and sat in my room. I heard the door open and close. That was my cue. I locked the door, lit the candles and turned off the lights. I unlocked the door and sat back on the bed. Jasper opened the door and was shocked.

"Bella wow this is awesome. Thank you love." He said kissing me.

"Yeah it only took 5 minutes. Happy anniversary sweetheart." I said.

"You too love. I need to ask you something." He said. I nodded. He got down on one knee.

"Isabella. These last 7 months have been the best of my life. Will you marry me?" he asked taking out the ring. I had tears.

"Yes!" I squealed.

"Yes?" he repeated.

"Yes yes a million times yes!" I said. He placed the ring on my finger and kissed me.

When we pulled away his eyes were black. Not from the hunt but from…desire.

"I want you so much Bella." He said. I responded by kissing down his neck.

I unbuttoned his shirt kissing every exposed skin. I heard a rumble from his chest which came out as a purr? I giggled.

"What?" he said smiled.

"Did you just purr?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said.

I shook my head lightly and kissed down to his jeans. I looked at him to make sure he was ok with it. He nodded and I undid his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers. His member sprang out. Oh my god! He was huge! I gasped lightly. H is bigger than Edward!

"Surprised love?" he said chuckling. I nodded.

I kissed the tip. He moaned lightly. I took him into my mouth. He grabbed my hair with his hands his hips bucking in time with my pace.

"Fuck Bella." He growled. I could hear it in his voice that he was close. I had arousal polling in my legs by thinking about it.

"Bella… I'm…going…to…" he trailed off. I must have been good considering that he couldn't form a sentence.

"Bella!" he moaned and came into my mouth. I licked him good. He tasted better than Edward.

He stood me up and unzipped my dress and made it fall to the ground. He took off my bra off in a very sinful way. I one quick motion I was naked and was being straddled by my fiancé. I was too lost to care.

He moved his hands down my body to my silky wet folds. My eyes closed instantly. His fingers parted my lips where his thumb found my clit. I whimpered softly. He took a nipple in his cool mouth.

"Jasper fuck." I moaned as my back arched. His finger slipped inside of me and as going at a quick pace.

My breathing was shallow and I kept seeing stars. I was really close.

"Jasper…I'm…going…" I trailed off.

"Come for me Bella." He cooed softly in my ear. That's all it took. Flashes of stars appeared in my vision as my walls clamed around his finger. I moaned loudly and my head hit the pillow. I just lay letting my hopefuly normal breathing take place. Jasper was giving light kisses to my shoulder.

"I love you Bella." He said.

"I love you too Jasper so much." I said and kissed him. I felt him position himself between my legs and thrust into me. We both moaned at the new sensation. He moved at a quick pace my orgasm coming closer with every thrust.

"Fuck Bella you are so tight." He growled.

"Jasper aaahhhh" I moaned so close just a few more thrusts. I felt m walls clamp around him and I screamed out in ecstasy. Jasper came soon after.

While we were laying in our post orgasm high I fell asleep in Jasper's arms. This was an awesome anniversary.

#########

1 hour later.

I woke up in the bed not to beside Jasper. I got up only to forget that I am naked. A blush appeared in my face for my stupidity. I put on Jasper's shirt and shorts and walked downstairs.

"Jasper!" I called. I grabbed some grapes and continued to look for him.

"Jasper?" I called again, I found him in the basement where there was a gym and he was on a treadmill and he looked so hot.

He was shirtless and had on workout shorts. His blond hair was dishelmed. A moaned escaped my lips and he stopped the treadmill to look at me.

"Hi love how long you have been up? He asked.

"Only 15 minutes." I said. He came and kissed me. I eagerly kissed him back. Then a cramping sensation came and I pulled away gripping my stomach. Then it came to me. I was on my cycle. I had to leave now before he noticed.

"Fuck." I said and ran into my bathroom. I went under the cabinet and grabbed a tampon and some Advil. I took the Advil after I put on my tampon. I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella are you alright." He asked.

"Yeah um just um…" I trailed off not knowing how to say it.

"Bella you can tell me anything." He said.

"Ok fine. I'm on my period." I said irritated.

"Oh I will be right back." He said. Maybe to hunt but I didn't care. I walked to the bedroom and put on dark clothes. I sat in the living room sleeping because I took Midol since the damn Advil didn't stop the pain. This week will suck.


	4. You are the music in me you like HSM?

You are the music in me

That was the longest week of my life! It was hard to distance myself from Jasper. I survived. Maybe I should get my tubes tied. No! That's stupid. If you become a vampire you won't have periods anyway. Jasper has been doing good so far as far as control over me.

Jasper had to hunt so I just sat here and watched TV. I had my notebook in case I wanted to write something. I had a song pop in my head. I grabbed my pen and began to write.

After a while I got the song. I grabbed my guitar. Only Jasper knows I play the guitar. I started to play and sing.

Mm mm

You're beautiful but you don't know  
Can't see what's there inside your soul  
Always feelin like you're not good enough  
You wish you could be someone else  
Sometimes you just can't see yourself  
But I can see just who you are, who you are

You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional  
(Yeah)

You'd never think you'd measure up  
Never smart or cool, or pretty enough  
Always feeling different from all the rest, oh  
You feel so out of place, you think you don't fit in  
I think you're perfect in the skin you're in  
You're just perfect just how you are, just how you are, yeah

(chorus)  
You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional

If you could see the one I see when I see you  
You'd know how lucky you are to be you  
I see through into you (ooh)  
And you are

You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that? (You are)  
You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional

I smiled. Wow that was the best song I have ever written.

"That was beautiful." I jumped. Jasper chukled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." he laughed kissing me.

"You know that song was for you." I said.

"It was?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah. Of course it was. I am going to take a bath."

I said and kissed him. I winked and walked upstairs. I ran the bath water with lavender bubble bath. I got in th bath completely relaxed. I closed my eyes and sighed. The door opened. I opened my eyes to see Jasper.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hi. May I join with you?" he asked. I nodded. He striped and came in the large tub with me. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. He started to massage my shoulders gently. It felt so good. His hands moved down to my breast. I moaned softly. My nipples harden under his touch. One of his hands vanished into the water to my folds. I moaned.

"Jasper." I gasped when his finger touched my clit. Well two can play this game. My hand went into the water and started to pump Jasper's erection.

"Bella." he moaned. We were both now panting and were close.

"Fuck!" we both moaned. Jasper pumped 2 finger furiously. I was pumping him in time with his pace.

"Jasper ahhhh!!!!!" I moaned. My walls clamped around him finger. I felt his cock pulse. We both lay there panting.

"Wow" we both breathed. I giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I smirked.

"What?" he pleaded.

"it was weird that we came at the same time." I said.

"Yeah." he said.

We finished our bath and changed into pj's.

I came in to see Jasper watching a baseball game. I came around and grabbed the remote an changed it to South Park.

"Bella change it back!" he whined.

"No!" I said.

"This show is stupid." he pleaded

"You're stupid." I stuck my tongue at him.

"That hurt Bella." he said feigning shock.

"Aw." I said sarcastically. He tickled me trying to get the remote.

"Hey! That isn't fair stop Jasper!" I squealed.

I got out of his embrace and ran with the remote. I ran to our bedroom and locked the door.

"Bella darlin open the door." he said teasingly. I giggled.

"No way!" I laughed.

"I can always take it down." he said. I opened the door and ran. But he caught me.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

"Got you darlin." he smirked. I hit him with a pillow.

"Hey!" he whined.

"Quit being a baby." I rolled my eyes. He hit me back. I giggled.

"That wasn't nice Jazzy." I laughed. I hit him back. We ended up in a pillow fight. We laughed when I hit him once more the pillow popped. I started to laugh my ass off. Feathers were everywhere.

"This isn't funny." he said growling.

"Yes it is." I smiled. He tickled my waist.

"Stop Jasper!" I squealed.

"Is it funny now?" he asked.

"No!" I said.

"Good." he released. I kissed him hard.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too. So much." he said.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Later

I was outside listening to High school Musical by the pool. Jasper was in the pool. I had a robe on. I took it off to reveal the blue bikini I had on. I looked at Jasper through my prada shades and winked. I heard 'You are the music in me' Sharpay's version and I started to sing.

Five, Six, Seven, Eight!  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah, you are the music in...  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,  
you are the music in...  
are the music in...  
Bella:  
You know the words "once upon a time."  
Make you listen, there's a reason.  
When you dream, there's a chance you'll find,  
a little laughter, or happy ever after.  
Jasper decided to sing now

Bella & Jasper:  
Your harmony to melody,  
it's echoing inside my head.  
A single voice, above the noise.  
And like a common thread,  
Sing it to me!

Jasper:  
When I hear my favorite song,  
I know we belong.  
You are the music in me.

Bella:  
It's living in all of us,  
it's here here because...  
You are the music in me.

Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,  
you are the music in...  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,  
you are the music in...  
are the music in...

(Piano Solo)

(Your harmony to melody,  
it's echoing inside my head.)

Jasper:  
When I hear my favorite song,  
I know we belong.  
You are the music in me.

Bella:  
It's living in all of us,  
t's here here because...  
You are the music in,  
me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me,  
Nah, nah, nah, you are the music in me.  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah, you are the music in ME!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...

Jasper:  
Oh, yeah?

He pulled me in the pool. I squealed but laughed nevertheless.

"I didn't know you like HSM." I giggled.

"It's ok." I looked at him.

"Fine it's awesome!" he said frustrated.

"Don't worry Jazzy I won't tell no one."i smirked.

We kissed passionately. He carried me into the bedroom. We made love 3 times that night.


End file.
